During paper-making process, long paper rolls are produced as semi-finished products and are generally stored in a vertical storage unit for reducing space occupied by manufacturing equipment in the facility. When the paper rolls are needed for further processing, they are moved by transport or take-out equipment from the vertical storage to a conveyor, and then sent to a post-processing station via the conveyor. For example, when paper cutting or packaging is needed, the paper rolls are transported from the vertical storage at a high position to the conveyor at a lower position and then sent to a cutting machine or a packaging machine to finish the cutting or packaging of paper in rolls.
In order to increase the post-processing production, the industry wants to add more conveyors at the transportation or distribution stage and accompany each conveyor with a corresponding cutting or packaging machine. However, in implementing the design having more than two conveyors as distribution channels, many technical issues arise due to factors like the complicated structural design of transverse-movement device, the overtake of facility space by the equipment, and the differences in the distance needed for each channel to take out the paper rolls.
Moreover, the quality of paper processing is affected since the paper rolls are easily bumped, squeezed, banged, or damaged when being transported from the vertical storage to the post-processing station as a transport system is required to move the paper rolls from an elevated position to the ground level.
Therefore, the invention discloses a multichannel feeding system that solves the abovementioned deficiencies.